Loving Sacrifice
by Princess Stranger
Summary: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Dean's twin sister, Audrey grew up together sharing a strong bond. Will the bond last when tragedy strikes? Takes place in alternate universe.


**LOVING SACRIFICE**

 **A/N:** Title credit to my friend and editor, CJ. Song credit to Skid Row.

 _Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

 _The wind would whisper and I'd think of you_

 _And all the tears you cried – they called my name_

 _And when you needed me I came through_

 _Paint a picture of the days gone by_

 _When love went blind and you would make me see_

 _I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes_

 _So that I knew that you were there for me_

 _Time after time you were there for me_

 _Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_

 _Love letters in the sands - I remember you_

 _And through the sleepless nights, through every endless day_

 _I wanna hear you say, "I remember you."_

 _We spent the summer with the top rolled down_

 _Wished ever after would be like this_

 _You said I love you babe, without a sound_

 _I said I'd give my life for just one kiss_

 _I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss_

 _Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_

 _Love letters in the sands - I remember you_

 _And through the sleepless nights, through every endless day_

 _I wanna hear you say, "I remember you."_

 _We've had our share of hard times_

 _But that's the price we paid_

 _And through it all we kept the promise that we made_

 _I swear you'll never be lonely_

 _Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

 _Washed away a dream of you_

 _But nothing else could ever take you away_

 _'Cause you'll always be my dream come true_

 _Oh my darling, I love you_

 _Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_

 _Love letters in the sands - I remember you_

 _Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day_

 _I wanna hear you say, "I remember you."_

 _Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_

 _Love letters in the sands - I remember you._

 _Through all the sleepless nights, through every endless day_

 _I wanna hear you say, "I remember, I remember you!"_

* * *

Seth slips into bed beside of his sleeping bride and places his head on her chest. He found the sound of her heartbeat so soothing. Audrey awakens and smiles down at her husband. She strokes his hair. "Does the honeymoon have to be over?" she asks.

He raises up and looks into her eyes. "I'm afraid so." he says. "You know Roman and Dean have been holding down the fort without me, but I'm really needed on this new project."

"I always knew, even when we were little, that you guys would end up in some sort of construction business." Audrey muses. "Actually when we were little, it seemed more like _destruction_."

Seth laughs. "Yeah, I think Dean's favorite part of a project is still tearing stuff down." He pulls his new wife into a sweet kiss. "I'm still not sure how you and Dean can be twins when you're almost nothing alike."

Seth had grown up next door to Dean and Audrey. Like Seth, Dean and Audrey's dad had run out when they were little, leaving their mother to raise them alone.

"Oh my brother isn't so bad. He did figure out we were in love with each other before we did." Audrey explains.

"True." Seth replies. "And he did say, 'It's about damn time.' when I asked him for your hand in marriage."

The pair smile at each other as they think about their life.

"You heard from the newlyweds?" Roman asks Dean as they settle down for a break from work.

"Yeah. Audrey text me that they were on their way about a hour ago." Dean answers. His phone begins ringing. "That might be her." He looks and sees, "Unknown number." Suspiciously, he answers. "Hello?" He listens closely. "Yeah, she's my sister."

Roman sees Dean's expression became horrified. Dean ends the call abruptly. "Come on, we gotta go!" he says racing toward the door.

"What's going on?!" asks Roman.

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Dean and Roman enter the hospital and head for the desk. "I got a call that sister and friend were in an accident! Seth and Audrey Rollins!" Dean stammers.

The receptionist sends them to a private waiting area. "This can't be good, if they want to talk to me alone."

"Try to stay calm." Roman says. "We don't know anything yet." He was trying to comfort his friend, but inside was filled with dread himself.

Two doctors enter the room. A male and a female. The female stretches out her hand to Dean. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kaplan."

Dean hesitantly shakes her hand. "What's wrong with Audrey and Seth?" he asks, voice cracking.

The male introduces himself, "I'm Dr. Finn. Please have a seat."

Dean and Roman sit on the couch. Dean is shaking. Roman is still forcing himself to stay calm.

"Mr. Ambrose, I'm very sorry." Dr. Kaplan says. "Your sister suffered a traumatic injury to her brain."

"So does she need surgery?" Dean asks.

"I'm afraid surgery won't help her." Dr. Kaplan explains. "She is clinically dead. We ran multiple tests to confirm."

Dean hangs in his head in his hands, trying to process what he's hearing.

Roman begins rubbing his friend's back. He takes a deep breath and asks, "What about Seth? How is he?"

Dr. Finn answers, "His heart was damaged. He requires surgery."  
"Is he in surgery now?" Roman inquires.

"No." Dr. Kaplan answers. "He needs a heart transplant."

Dean raises his head and glares at her. "What the hell are you trying to say?" he asks.

"Audrey is a compatible match for Seth." Dr. Finn interjects.

Roman can't help but chuckle softly. "She always has been." he whispers. Roman thought back to their childhood. He moved to town when he was seven and from the very beginning was best friends with Seth, Dean and Audrey.

Dean becomes enraged. "You're asking me to sacrifice my sister for someone I love like a brother?!"

"No. We are telling you that we can't bring your sister back, but that her death doesn't have to be in vain." Dr. Finn explains.

"She can save her husband." Dr. Kaplan adds.

Dean fights back tears.

"You don't have to decide right now, but soon." Dr. Kaplan says. "You can see her if you want."

"Of course I want to see her." Dean says.

"Can I see Seth?" Roman asks.

"Sure." says. Dr. Kaplan.

* * *

Dean holds his sister's hand and stares at her. "Why the hell are you doing this to me?" he asks, knowing he won't get an answer. "Is this payback for all the times I left big decisions up to you?" He knew he hadn't been a huge help during their mother's health issues in the few years before she died. "You're not supposed to leave me." he whimpers. He looked at her wedding rings and knew what he had to do. He rises to his feet and kisses her forehead. "I'll take care of Seth for you. I love you."

* * *

Roman strokes his Seth's hair. "Please hang in there little brother. We can't lose you too." His own heart ached at the idea of explaining to Seth that the love of his life was gone.

 _Seth opened his eyes and saw nothing but white brightness. "Hi handsome." Audrey calls._

 _He slowly turns to see her walking toward him, looking even more beautiful than ever. "What's happening?" he asks._

 _She takes his face in her hands. "You can't be here. It's not time."_  
 _"Here where?" he asks. "What are you talking about?"_

" _I love you." she replies. She places her hand on his chest. "And I'm always gonna be with you."_

* * *

Seth feels pain in his chest and begins to awaken. He sees Dean and Roman standing on either side of him.

"Hey there man." Roman says.

"What happened?" Seth asks.

"There was an accident." Dean explains.

Seth thinks back and begins to recall the crash. "AUDREY?!" His heart begins to race. "Is she okay?"

Dean looks at Roman. "I can't do this." he says, before exiting the room.

Dr. Finn enters. "Seth, I'm Dr. Finn. I'm gonna need you to calm down okay?"

Seth grips Roman's arm. "Where's Audrey?!"

Roman blinks back tears. "She didn't make it." he whispers.

"NO!" Seth howls. He bursts into tears and begins shaking. Heart rate continues to races.

"Mr. Rollins…" Dr. Finn says firmly. "I understand you're upset, but you must calm down."

"Seth, you owe it to Audrey to calm down." Roman states.

Seth takes some deep breaths. "What are you talking about?" he inquires.

"Audrey was brain dead." Roman explains. "There was no bringing her back to us. But your heart was damaged in the accident." He can see realization in Seth's eyes.

Seth places his hand on his chest and looks from Roman to Dr. Finn. "You gave me Audrey's heart?"

"Yes, and it's a strong heart, but you have to take care of it." Dr. Finn explains.

"She's always gonna be with you man." Roman says.

* * *

Seth had asked to be left alone to process everything that had transpired. A couple of hours later Dean enters the room. "Hey." he says.

"Hey." Seth replies.

Dean sits on the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't have walked out earlier. I promised Audrey I'd take care of you."

Seth sighs. "I've been lying here wishing you'd let me be with her. But then I got to thinking what would I do if I'd been faced with the same decision."

"And?" Dean asks.

"Losing one person is bad enough. No need to lose more if you can do something about it." Seth says.

"Exactly." Dean replies. He takes a deep breath. "So you, me and Roman, the three musketeers?"

Seth smiles and places his hand on his chest. "No, we still got our fourth."

Seth is released from the hospital and it's the day of Audrey's memorial. As he's buttoning his shirt, he looks in the mirror at his healing scar. He chokes back tears. "I'll love you forever, Audrey. Thank you."

 **THE END**


End file.
